User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Dog Gone Hit
As Hunger and Taker drive away, Cook takes Chick to a pet store to buy a dog. Cook sees and falls in love with a cute puppy, named Whistle, while Chick has his heart set on a vicious dog that is locked up in a steel cage. Cook denies Chick's wishes, but Chick soon grows to like Whistle as much as Cook. Elsewhere, Berty, an animal catcher, is contacted via a radio in his truck to attend to an urgent issue. As Berty arrives at the scene, he finds a hysterical Stevie covered in purple bruises. Stevie explains to Berty what happened and then runs away in fear. Berty opens the door to a nearby house, only to have tentacles pop out of the door and windows of the house. He looks in to see a giant squid clutching Schooly, Waffles, Lola, and Dogert in its grasp. Berty readies a mouse trap, enters the house, and handily disables the squid, dragging it behind him to his truck, with Lola and Schooly still in its tentacles. Back at Cook's house, Chick happily plays with Whistle in his bedroom. Cook leaves the room, whistling as he goes, but returns to the room upon hearing Chick screaming. He enters the room to find blood everywhere and Whistle attacking Chick's lower body. As Berty finishes tying the squid to the back of his truck, he gets a call from Cook, himself now being attacked by Whistle, to come help. Berty arrives and Cook places Whistle in Berty's net. As Berty gets back to his van, however, he discovers that Whistle chewed through his net and ran off. Meanwhile, Sanna puts a tea kettle on the stove and takes a basket of laundry outside. As she begins hanging her laundry on a clothesline, a bird flies down and Whistle approaches. Sanna begins hugging and playing with him but when the bird whistles, Whistle begins viciously attacking Sanna. Berty hears Sanna's screams, but he arrives too late to save her. He spots the dead Sanna, who is missing all the skin on her body except for her head, and Whistle, who is sitting there happily wagging his tail. Berty is confused and thinks about the situation, when Sanna's tea kettle begins to whistle. Whistle suddenly gets aggressive and begins biting Berty's chest. Berty pulls Whistle off of him and throws Whistle into the streets near Maker. Maker sees Hoggie driving down the road, about to hit Whistle. As Berty hops over a fence, Maker blows on a whistle to warn Hoggie, causing Whistle to grow aggressive and attack Hoggie in his car. Hoggie's car swerves near Ozzy, who struts down the sidewalk. Maker blows his whistle again to warn Ozzy of the approaching vehicle, but this only causes Whistle to start attacking Ozzy. Berty begins thinking about the connection of Whistle's attacks, slowly connecting the dots in his head. By now, Whistle has begun tearing out Ozzy's intestines and runs away with them as Ozzy follows. Maker once more blows his whistle, causing Whistle to turn his sights on Maker. Berty has finally figured out that whistles are what trigger Whistle's aggression, and he tackles Maker just as Whistle is about to attack him. While Berty accidentally swallows the whistle, Maker is knocked halfway into the road where his head is run over by a car. As Berty (Rlly, Berty should not swallow stuff!) struggles to breathe with the whistle in his throat, he lets out whistling noises which cause Whistle to chase after him. Berty is brutally attacked by Whistle, but he is able to escape and hide. He successfully coughs up the whistle, but when he lets out a whistle of relief, Whistle appears and chases Berty up a tree. At night, when Whistle is asleep, Berty finally climbs down from the tree. Berty picks up the now quiet Whistle, but he's shocked to see the squid attached to his truck has freed its tentacles and is now sitting right-side up. Hunger and Taker's van approaches where the two friends fight over a dollar. They scream when they see the squid, which fires ink at them for protection. Unable to see the road in front of them, they slam their van into a tree, fly through the windshield, and are crushed to death when they fly into the tree. The back of their van opens up and hundreds of dogs identical to Whistle fall out of the back, knocking Whistle out of Berty's hands. Not knowing which is Whistle, Berty blows on Maker's whistle. One of the dogs arches its back and snarls, leading Berty to believe he's found the right one, when suddenly all of the other dogs do likewise. The dogs begin jumping on Berty, tearing him to pieces. Before the episode ends, we see two dogs fighting over Berty's hat. Moral: "Let sleeping dogs lie!" Category:Blog posts